


Commencement Ceremony

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Professor Benedict Cumberbatch, Professorbatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: Tonight is the big ceremony, graduation from college! Your professor and boyfriend, Benedict Cumberbatch is there to help you celebrate.





	Commencement Ceremony

It had been hell the last few weeks before finals and the week of, but it was over and done and now I was walking up to the stage to receive my degree. 

I had my black gown on, my cap was secured with bobby-pins to my hair and my white and purple National Technical Honor Society stole draped around my neck. This was it, the end of all my hard work in college. Having decided to go back to school at 27 I was an older graduate but I felt I had gained more patience having done it this way. 

"Tiffany Lindsey." It was my turn to walk across the stage. 

I looked for where my boyfriend, who so happened to be one of my Professors, Benedict Cumberbatch, was sitting before I got up on stage. I wave up to my parents in the stadium seats then quickly walked across the stage. I shook the dean's hand and received my degree then headed on down the stairs. I put my diploma in the air and showed Ben who was sitting with the rest of the professors, then went to my seat. I was so excited, very excited to have finished and with honors. 

The ceremony wrapped up and the graduates headed out the south entrance of the stadium and headed around to the north entrance. I rushed as fast as I could and stood on my tip toes to look for Ben and my parents. I spotted Ben and ran to him, throwing my arms around him and embracing tightly. 

"I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed and kissed me on the temple. He looked amazing in his white dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up, grey trousers and suspenders. He held his suit jack in his hand. He looked divine, his trousers hugged his bottom perfectly. 

He was the hottest professor and so sweet. We had flirted and gotten closer throughout the semester and eventually started dating secretly. Now it was okay for us to date in public since I wasn't a student of his anymore.

"Thank you. Thank you guys." I smiled wide and hugged my parents too. 

"Come, lets go celebrate, darling." Ben took my hand and we headed to the private car he had hired. 

My parents took my gown, cap, stole and degree with them and headed home. I wore my best navy blue A-line dress and ballet flats. 

As for Ben and I, we were off to one of the hottest restaurants in St. Louis, Charlie Gitto's On The Hill. 

Once in the car Benedict held my hand and kissed it. 

"I know I said this already but I'm very proud of you baby. Tonight is for us to celebrate. Just the two of us. You did so well in class. He said while looking into my eyes. 

"I'd love that baby, it'll be so nice." 

When we arrived at the restaurant Ben got out then lent me a hand while I got out of the car.  
"Hello, we have reservations for two under Cumberbatch." Ben told the host. 

"Yes sir, right this way." The host led us to our table, on the table was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, a bouquet of my favorite white daisies and red roses. 

I gasped a little and tears bundled in my eyes.  
"Enjoy the evening." The host headed off while Benedict pulled out my chair and helped me push it in after I sat down. 

"I can't believe all this. Thank you." I smiled and wiped my eyes of the tears. 

Ben sat next to me and held my hand on my lap.  
"I'm just so happy for you." Ben said. 

"I'm elated baby, I really am. I'm so happy to have graduated." I leaned in and kissed him, his plush lips like pillows on mine. 

"Good evening, have you had the time to look over the menu?" The waiter came soon after. 

"Um yeah, I think we're ready." I looked to Ben and he nodded. 

"Yes. We'll have the Toasted Ravioli as an appetizer." Ben said, his voice deep and smooth and with his English accent. 

"And for your entrees?" 

"I'll take your Linguini with Fresh Clams and water to drink along with the champagne." I replied.

"And I'll have your Chicken Marsala and some water as well." Ben smiled, took my menu and his and handed them to the waiter.

"Fantastic choices, I'll have your toasted raviolis right up." The waiter turned and headed back towards the kitchen. 

The room was darkened a bit by the dark wood trims, tables and chairs, candle lit from the tables and soft lighting overhead from chandeliers. There were large arches spanning the entrance to each room within the old building. Fine table cloths and linen napkins covered the tables. It was a romantic and quiet spot to eat a wonderful meal. 

"What's on your mind, baby?" Ben asked me, his bright eyes looking to me as I stared into space.

"Hmm?" I snapped out of it and looked to him. "Oh, sorry baby, I was just thinking of how lucky I am. Having you here with me, my new career in front of me, having this amazing meal with my amazing boyfriend. I'm incredibly lucky Ben, thank you so much." 

"Awwh. The luck is all mine baby, you have been an amazing student, an amazing woman and the best girlfriend I could ask for." Ben kissed my temple softly. 

Our toasted ravioli came then, marinara sauce on the side. Toasted ravioli is a St. Louis tradition that I learned about after moving here from the east coast. They were soft but had a little crunch to them, they were seasoned to the T and fried just right. We took a bite and both sighed and hummed in approval of the delicious bites. 

Ben took the champagne and opened it carefully its the linen cloth provided so it would fly off and pop someone in the head. It popped signaling it was opened and Ben started pouring it to our glasses. He sat the bottle back in the ice bucket and held his glass up. I picked up mine and joined him.

"To a bright future for you, my love." Ben's smile went from ear to ear. 

"I'll toast to that!" We toasted and took sips then sat the glasses back down to finish up our ravioli's. 

"How was the appetizer, guys?" The waiter cane and picked the plate up.

"Super. Very delicious. Thank you." Ben nodded. 

We continued the night eating our meal and then headed to the Four Seasons downtown by the Gateway Arch. A tall mixer building, a bright led sign on the corner of it lights up for different occasions throughout the year. A nice rooftop pool deck and lounge available in the summer or warm weather, which in St. Louis could be New Year's Day. Benedict checked us in and we headed up to our room, the view was gorgeous of the arch and river front. Modern sleek furniture with comfy robes hanging on a hook by the bathroom greeted us. Ben and I changed into the robes, both relieved to be out of our dress clothes. I wrapped my arms around myself and hugged the soft plushy fabric. 

"Here, let me do that for you." Ben chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped mine around him. 

"You're like a teddy bear." I nuzzle his chest and he took my hand, twirling me around once. 

"Wait right here." Benedict took out his phone and started to play 'All Your Love' by Jacob Ogawa then came back to me and took my hand. 

He pulled me closer with his other hand on my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders and swayed with him. 

"I’m wanting all your love  
Wanting all your love  
Your love  
Your love  
I want to know your love  
Want to know your love  
Your love  
Your love" Ben sang to me as he held me even closer. 

"I love you, I really do." I said before reaching up to kiss him softly on the lips. 

Ben took my hand and led me to bed, pulled the covers down then laying me down upon the soft mattress and white duvet. His hand skimmed down my side tenderly and rested at my hip while he climbed over me and leaned in to kiss me once again. He rolled to my side and opened his arms to let me lay in them. I cuddled next to him and breathed in his sent. The best smell ever to me. If only I could bottle it up and use it as a candle. We chatted in hushed tones. It was late at night and we both were sleepy after the long evening. Ben caressed my side and hip while we looked into each other's eyes. I snuggled even closer and nuzzled under his chin. 

"Sleep by baby. I love you." I remember Benedict saying before I slipped into dreamland peacefully.


End file.
